You're beautiful
by Wonder'Mel
Summary: Enciendes la radio y suena una canción desconocida para ti… la cual, de hecho, podría describir bien su relación —Jace/Clary, Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran _bitch_ Cassandra Clare, pero mi muy _íntima_ amiga me presta a Jace todos los días. :D_. O__._

**Summary: **Enciendes la radio y suena una canción desconocida para ti… la cual, de hecho, podría describir bien su relación —Jace/Clary, Songfic.

**Nota: **Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre del título, cuando la oí pensé que esta canción era perfecta para estos dos *-* La canción es de James Blunt y no tengo derechos sobre ella.

* * *

**You're beautiful**

Estás acostado en tu cama, sin saber que puedes hacer. Todos estos hechos son demasiado para ti, al fin te has dado cuenta de que amas a Clary. Pero —_siempre tiene que haber un pero, _te dices—, ella es tu hermana. Sí, lo es, lamentablemente.

Entonces, sin estar plenamente consiente de tus acciones —y no es que estés borracho, porque no has tomado lo suficiente para ello—, te paras y enciendes la radio. Empieza una canción de un ritmo lento, relajante. Pero tú no la conoces —aunque claro, no es que conozcas mucho a los mundis, sus canciones, costumbres y esas cosas—, por lo que frunces el seño y ladeas la cabeza, haciendo que tus cabellos se alboroten.

Decides relajarte y dejarte llevar por la música… pero —como siempre, tan observador—, te detienes a pensar en la letra y sin evitarlo, en cuanto escuchas la palabra _angel _—aunque esté en inglés, ese no es un impedimento para ti—, piensas en ella… —en Clary, por supuesto, ¿en quien más entonces?— tu hermana, _por desgracia_, piensas.

_My life is brilliant.  
__My love is pure.  
__I saw an angel.  
__Of that I'm sure.  
__She smiled at me on the subway.  
__She was with another man.  
__But I won't lose any sleep on that,  
__'Cause I've got a plan._

—En realidad no nos conocimos en el metro… —Dices en voz alta, más bien para tus adentros, frunciendo el seño.

—Pero claro, cuando la conocí si pensé que era un ángel — Y sonríes.

—Pero estaba con Simon… y yo para ese entonces no tenía un plan… — Frunces el seño de nuevo, pero haciendo caso a la letra, no te detienes a pensar mucho en eso.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
__You're beautiful, it's true.  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,  
__And I don't know what to do,  
'__Cause I'll never be with you._

—De hecho, es realmente hermosa… —Sonríes, porque sabes que aunque su belleza es muy diferente de la Isabelle, es muy, _muy_, hermosa. Aunque en realidad ella no está consiente de eso.

—Y eso te hace mucho más irresistible, querida _hermanita _—Dices, sintiendo un escozor en el pecho, _en el corazón, aunque no lo quieras admitir_, al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Nos conocimos en el Pandemónium, así que si era un lugar con mucha gente, realmente… y en ese momento no supe que hacer, también. —Constatas la letra. —Wow, parece como si este mundi hubiera escrito mi vida en esta canción —Y te carcajeas, parece que en realidad si tomaste un poco más de la cuenta.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
__As we walked on by.  
__She could see from my face that I was, fucking high,  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Piensas, en que en realidad, si estabas realmente deslumbrado cuando la viste, quedaste realmente hipnotizado, _o idiotizado_, con sus rizos de color naranja, un color que nunca habías visto antes en el cabello de otra chica, y descubriste, te atraía realmente. Aunque claro, como siempre, te colocaste tu careta y no se lo dejaste ver, ni a ella ni a Alec o Isabelle.

—Ese día también pensé que no la vería de nuevo, al dejarla ir sentí que cometía un error, pero que era lo mejor —Despotricas al aire, a aquél amigo silencioso con el que compartes tus penas, el único que sabe de ellas.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
__You're beautiful, it's true.  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,  
__And I don't know what to do,  
__'Cause I'll never be with you._

Esta vez, coreas el estribillo, carcajeándote.

—Sí, tomé mucho. ¿Y te importa una mierda, acaso, estúpido Ángel? —Dices mirando al techo. Sabes que luego te arrepentirás de tus palabras, pero en realidad ahora nada tiene mucho sentido.

Le das otro sorbo a la cerveza, y te das cuenta de que la botella está vacía. Tanteas hacia tu mesita de noche, donde colocaste otras más porque algo te dijo que las necesitarías. Y estabas en lo correcto.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
__You're beautiful, it's true.  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
__When she thought up that I should be with you.  
__But it's time to face the truth,  
__I will never be with you._

Y al escuchar el último verso, te das cuenta de que en realidad nunca podrán estar juntos. Porque son hermanos.

— ¡¿Porqué a mi? ¡¿Por qué? —Gritas al techo, con lágrimas derramándose por tus mejillas. Te dijiste que nunca volverías a llorar, pero esto te supera, _por mucho. _Te acurrucas, hecho un ovillo y sollozando.

Pero entonces una idea cruza tu mente y te ríes.

Porque sabes que son hermanos, pero sabes que mandarás todo a la mierda.

Por la amas y, coño, sabes que mucho. Y no te importa nada más que ella.

* * *

**¡Cariños! :D**

Espero que les guste este nuevo Songfic que les traigo. (: Tenía que escribir algo sobre esta pareja porque son todos fkgnkfnfgtgjgbñ, los amo.  
*-* Acabo de leer City of Bones y lo ame, ame a la pareja, pero odié a la bitch de Cassandra porque los hizo hermanos.

Y un Jace, borracho y confesando sus sentimientos al aire, es todo sexy, no me digan que no.

Ya sé que no eh actualizado Dare you to don't die, pero bueh. Creo que lo eliminaré porque no hay gente que lo siga y pues… no sé, como estaba medio emo en el momento en que se ocurrió esa idea ahora ya no puedo escribir otro cap, porque ando muy feliz. (:

Bueno, me alargo mucho. Besos, nos leemos.  
¿Reviews? Es mi primer fic de este fandom, no sean muy malas, por favor.

**~Chocomuffins**


End file.
